


Like That

by Crystallinee



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Human AU, Impregnation, bellow diamond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallinee/pseuds/Crystallinee
Summary: Yellow and Blue spend a night together, reconnecting with each other.A companion piece to my Human AU. Mature themes.Bellow Diamond smut, Yellow x Blue.





	Like That

Blue's face is shielded by her long hair, as she lets her cape fall to the floor. In the dim lightning of their bedroom her body seems to glow.

Yellow knows how much she has looked forward to this; everything is planned to the last detail – they only have tonight. Blue holds the needleless syringe in her elegant hand, then puts it on the bedside table and leans back on top of the bed. She opens her silk robe and spreads her legs, face blossoming.

Her thick aura pulls Yellow in as she leans down and kisses her, deeply, assertively. Blue's movements are soft and controlled, like always, but there is urgency in the way she pulls Yellow's suit jacket off and starts unbuttoning her pressed shirt. Her hands reach behind Yellow to undo her bra, and then settle on her chest, cupping her breasts.

Yellow groans quietly and breaks their touch so she can undress completely. For once she doesn't care to put her clothes away properly, tossing them away. She stands bared in front of her and Blue's gaze is devouring her. Yellow sees the shift of determination in her eyes, as Blue pulls her close and kisses her again.

"You've been so busy lately," she mumbles.

"I know. We had some delays with a few contracts..."

"It doesn't matter now," Blue says in her most assertive way, reminding them of their shared dominance when Yellow leans over her on the bed. Their bodies press together, and she can feel Blue's wetness, her anticipation, like tension in the air. Blue likes telling her what to do, occasionally, and Yellow doesn't mind letting her take charge for once.

Blue's hand suddenly moves down to her hips and Yellow chokes on a breath as she feels Blue's hand against her, putting pressure between her hips. Her fingers slips up and down in between her folds, her fingertips massaging her in the right spot. Pleasure spreads from her hips as she closes her eyes.

"Let me do this for you," Blue says and then with a movement of her hips – she is stronger than she looks – she has flipped them around. She presses Yellow against the pillows, softly, lets her lips sweep past her cheek, and her fingers work faster.

Blue smiles as Yellow groans, it's been so long and she is sensitive. The euphoria is there, a thick wave closing in, that makes her hips buckle against Blue's hand and she breathes fast. Blue moves down between her thighs, her hair falls to the sides of her face. Yellow tenses up feeling her partner's mouth, soft like a caress, kissing her and nibbling at her clit until Yellow comes apart and all she sees is colors. Bright, warm, pink.

Blue's soft hands are all over her body when she moves up again, now rubbing their clits together. Her breathing gets faster as she approaches her own peak, and then she collapses on top of Yellow while holding tightly onto her hands.

When they have caught their breaths, Blue rolls off her and lays down next to her. "Do it, Yellow," she breathes.

Yellow looks at the syringe. It's filled with a clear, slightly white, fluid. It's from a relative of Yellow, which was the condition Whitney set for doing this. She pushes the thoughts out of her mind, focusing only on Blue's glowing face and the impatient little frown between her eyebrows. She wants to smooth it out with her fingertips, finally fulfilling her wish.

Yellow leans over her, supports her weight on her forearms, and presses their lower bodies together, her narrow hips between Blue's wider ones.

Blue's eyes flutter shut and she moans quietly when Yellow shifts against her.

"It'll be like you're the one doing it, giving it to me," she mumbles, and Yellow feels a tightening in her lower belly, seeing Blue like this. Her long hair is spread like a sea around them, so soft against her touch.

Yellow sees her determination and it helps her focus. They're the same: when they're set on doing something, they get it done.

She slips two fingers into Blue, feeling her warm, tight body welcoming her like so many times before, like a glove. Blue's hips move involuntarily against her hand and her breathing speeds up when Yellow works her softly, preparing her. With her free hand, Yellow picks up the syringe attached to a rubber tube, seeing Blue's clear eyes flutter open.

She inserts the vial into her and pushes the plunger slowly, emptying the fluid into her, seeing and feeling every twist of Blue's hips. When it's completely done, she withdraws after a few moments, and puts the object away.

"Please, Yellow..." Blue never says exactly what she wants when they're like this, but there is no need to. Yellow knows as she fastens the strap-on on herself and leans over her, connecting their lips.

Blue wraps her arms and legs around her, locking her into place as Yellow enters her, slowly, carefully. It's been so long, but the movements are all familiar.

Blue holds her so tight, whimpering against her lips and Yellow stops, giving her time to get used to it, to exhale. But she is only impatient, urging her on, moving her hips. Yellow picks up the pace then, connecting the rhythm with their heartbeats, and their pace is steady. The harness puts pressure between Yellow's legs as well, allowing her to feel it too. They're both on the verge of this ecstasy, together.

Yellow thrusts into her quicker when the pleasure starts spreading again, focused on her goal, pushing the seed deeper into Blue. They're perfectly in sync, breaths matching up, lips connecting, and Yellow lets her hands move from Blue's hips to her chest, to her face.

She can hear her words run through her head as she approaches the edge, _it'll be like you're the one doing it._ It hits her then, for a moment she sees the world through Blue's eyes, as if they literally are one, connected in body and soul. She is the one giving Blue this child, no one else.

Blue closes her eyes when she comes, her mouth falls open as she holds onto Yellow in a vice grip. They know it will help, drawing the seed deeper. Once she settles down, Yellow removes the strap-on so she can feel Blue skin against skin. Their hips move in sync for a few moments, the wetness runs between their legs, and Blue kisses her collarbones, smothering her with her touches, stroking Yellow's messy hair out of her face.

"I wish we could do this more often," she sighs, smiling, as she looks up at Yellow with a glowing blush on her face.

Blue's emotions always affects her so intensely, and Yellow feels completely relaxed. "I'm sure that can be arranged."

Their bodies are pressed together, and she knows Blue is ecstatic for another reason; something will find its way into her depths now, and start growing. Blue's body is like a deep sea, Yellow can see how full of life she is, she knows it will work. None of them will give up until it does.

She presses their foreheads together, looking deeply into her eyes. Blue looks like she did when they shared their first kiss, long ago on that balcony back when they both were in university. Flustered, eyes wide, surprised, but happy. How she latched on to Yellow's hand and didn't let go. Yellow had suppressed her feelings for Blue for so long, but that night she had decided to let it all go.

"Is this what you want?" Yellow needs to ask her again.

"It's all I want," Blue says. "If it's with you."

She needs to lie still for a while, on her back, Yellow reminds her. They're both tired after a long day's work and rest side by side, Yellows hand on her belly, as they drift into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome!


End file.
